Escoba
by Karmele
Summary: Sirius y Lily dan un paseo en escoba por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Y ambos se sienten incómodos pero también sienten algo que nunca habían experimentado. Oneshoot


Bienvenidos a un one-shot de Harry Potter.

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Este fic transcurre en los años de los merodeadores.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**ESCOBA**

-¿estas seguro de que esta escoba aguantara con dos pesos?

-no estoy seguro, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo, anda ven, no tengas miedo y móntate ya.

Se montó él primero y le tendió la mano a la pelirroja, sujetó fuertemente la escoba mientras Lily montaba delante de él. Tras mantener el equilibro, echaron a volar suavemente por encima de los terrenos de Hogwarts, del bosque prohibido, rodeándolo, tomándose su tiempo. Era un día primaveral cálido, con el cielo, tan despejado que no se veía ni una sola nube, pintado en un azul intenso, con una temperatura bastante agradable.

Sirius estaba bastante nervioso y habría preferido estar más relajado. Tenia la conciencia de la cercanía de la mujer que se encontraba delante. Podía sentir la espalda de ella contra la de él, sus muslos contra los suyos. Empezó a sentirse excitado y eso no le gustaba para nada. Una presión dura y caliente en sus bajos empezaba a sentir vida. Sirius intentaba controlarse pero a medida que pasaban los minutos comenzaba a sentir un dolor que nunca había sentido anteriormente, nunca se había visto a aguantar su deseo por mucho tiempo.

Él, un Sirius Black, que siempre las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, y nunca se había aliviado solo, pero en esa situación, cuando empezó a ver a la pelirroja algo mas que una compañera de clase, algo mas que solo la chica de la que James estaba enamorado y perdía el interés de otras chicas, no tenia más remedio que tratar de soportarlo. Le era inalcanzable por ser la novia de su mejor amigo.

Ya no pudo más.

- Lily…- su voz sonaba ronca- podríamos… bajar eh… a la orilla del lago… eh así nos refrescamos un poco…

- De acuerdo- contestó apenada, no deseaba separarse de Sirius, cuando su espalda se pegó contra el pecho del moreno se estremeció notando un hormigueo cálido en el estomago, algo que no había sentido nunca ni cuando estaba con James. Le sentía e intuía a su espalda, casi envolviéndola con su cuerpo y con el brazo derecho de Sirius que le rodeaba posesivamente. Se sintió traicionada y a la vez excitada.

"No seas ridícula, Lily. No puedes estar pillada por Sirius, no estaría bien, pero… ¡no, no y no!, no debo pensar en eso, piensa en James, eso es, en mi novio", cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginarse a James, en sus gafas, sus preciosos ojos verdes, en su sonrisa pícara… pero la imagen de James se fue haciéndose borrosa poco a poco transformando en otra persona ¡era la cara de Sirius!. Abrió los ojos bruscamente maldiciéndose. Lily tampoco se había sentido cómoda durante el paseo, estuvo tan tensa que los músculos le dolían por la excesiva rigidez.

Descendieron suavemente a la orilla del lago, cuando tocaron tierra, Sirius se bajó rápidamente de la escoba y tan bruscamente que por poco tira a la pelirroja. Pero ninguno de los dos fueron conscientes de lo que podría haber pasado, porque Lily también estaba demasiada incomoda y enfadada consigo misma y también bajó de la escoba bruscamente.

Sirius observaba como Lily, que mantenía la cabeza agachada, su melena pelirroja brillaba con mucha intensidad con los rayos del sol, al verla se quedó con la boca abierta, maravillado, parecía una diosa bajo la brillante luz del sol. Desde el principio la había parecido bastante guapa pero nunca la había visto a plena luz del día y estaba realmente deslumbrante.

Se esforzaba por encontrar palabras para describirla, el efecto del sol sobre ella era deslumbrante, impresionante.

Era bella, asombrosa.

Empezó a sentirse excitado. La deseaba.

Lily estaba muy confundida, "esto esta mal". No debería estar sintiendo esos sentimientos, bajó aun más la cabeza muy avergonzada de tales pensamientos y de los sentimientos que le habían provocado minutos atrás.

Cuando Sirius se percató de que Lily estaba temblando levemente, se preocupó:

- Hey, Evans… ¿Estás bien pelirroja?

Lily levantó la mirada y lo que vio en sus ojos negros la asustó.

Deseo.

- no… – Lily dio un par de zancadas hacia atrás, muy nerviosa, deseando no haber visto lo que creía y, estaba segura de lo que había visto en los ojos de Sirius. Quería alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible, estaba totalmente perdida y desconcertada. Y sucia.

- ¡Cuidado con el árbol! - gritó Sirius. Ella le miró sin entender.

- ¿Que ár…? - demasiado tarde…

Lily chocó su cabeza con el árbol e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, se llevó las manos a su cabeza frotándose y lamentándose de dolor.

Sirius corrió hacia ella, se agachó preocupado.

Sus cabezas estaban peligrosamente muy cerca. Sirius, al ver como Lily asentía dándole poca importancia al golpe, miró sus labios carnosos, quería probarlos. Acercó su mano hacia el labio inferior de la pelirroja y apenas lo rozó.

Lily ni se movió cuando vio que él se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente. Entonces se inclino más y la besó. En un principio, Lily estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, pero después se dejó hacer, ella se acercó mas a él, la besaba presionando más y abriendo. Cuando notó que su lengua intentó entrar, abrió la boca para dejarle. La lengua de Sirius era juguetona, sensual, mientras que la de Lily era dulce y tímida. Y alargó una mano hasta la nuca de Lily y cerró los dedos a su alrededor con delicadeza, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras que con la otra se coló dentro del jersey.

Sirius sabía que se estaba adentrándose en un terreno muy peligroso pero se podría decir que en ese mismo momento no era consciente, que en ese momento dejo de ser racional.

La pelirroja notó que su cuerpo se rindió ante ese beso. Definitivamente Siruis sabía cómo derretir, dónde y cómo tocar. Ahora comprendía porqué se decía tanto que varias caían bajo sus redes.

- ¡SIRIUS! ¡Levántate ahora mismo, holgazán! ¡¿Piensas quedarte toda la mañana en la cama? ¡Arriba bella durmiente!

Se incorporó en la cama de forma brusca y sobresaltado, jadeando, con la frente perlada de sudor como el cuello y el pecho desnudo. Solo fue un sueño.

Parpadeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad de la ventana y se frotó las sienes y la frente para despejar del aquel sueño.

Reconoció las paredes de su habitación de Grimmauld Place, y la potente voz de la señora Weasley gritándole desde la cocina.

- ¡Joder! ¡Puto sueño!

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Quería ser fiel al libro, por eso puse que solo era un sueño, si no, no hubiera nacido Harry Potter y no hubiera existido, creo que me entendéis, aun así espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo._

_Ya dentro de dos semanas estrena la película "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", he visto el trailer y tengo muchisismas ganas de verla!_

_Muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme._

_Besitos a vosotros._

_Karmele _


End file.
